X Numbers
by ghost83
Summary: After a duel with a different school's top duelist, Yuma wonders who Shadow is and what a "Clockwork" number is and if there are more "number" cards. Will she find out? Fem!Yuma/OC. Was called "Clockwork Numbers."
1. Clockwork Start: Part 1

So, this is my attempt of a YuGiOh story. I don't own YuGiOh or any characters that come from it. Also, the "Clockwork" deck is something I made up.

* * *

?'s POV:

I thought to myself as I ran, "This is _so_ going to make me look bad. I should've set my alarm clock!" I ran around the corner and bumped into someone causing my extra deck to spill. I apologized, "Sorry. I'm in a hurry to get to school." The girl who I bumped into replied as she picked up her cards, "Same here." After collecting our cards, I continued running to my school. We're suppose to meet up with this other school and have the top duelist duel against each other.

When I reached my school, the janitor explained, "They all left already, assuming that you're already on the bus." I groaned and asked, "Can you give me a ride?" He sighed and stated as he lead me to his car, "Next time, set your alarm clock." I nodded as he drove me to the school. I'm so in trouble.

I looked my extra deck and checked my cards, but my ace wasn't there! Maybe during that run in, my card got switched!

Crud.

Yuma's POV:

Astral stated, "You should've checked for Utopia while you still had the chance!" I complained, "If I did, I would've been late. I didn't expect for us to wait for the top duelist of this school." I looked at my switched card, **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**. Just then the doors burst open.

A boy who was at the doors shouted, "Sorry for being late!" The teacher said, "Do set your alarm clock, Shadow." The boy, who I assumed was Shadow, replied, "Yes sir." He held up Utopia as he explained, "It's just, I got my ace switched." I ran up to him and exclaimed, "You're the guy who I bumped into on the way here!" He nodded and gave me Utopia back. "Can I have my **Clockwork** monster back, now?" I gave it back to him as the teacher of his school stated, "Well, it seems you two don't need to meet the top duelist. You're talking to them, after all!"

Shadow's POV:

So she's the top duelist of this school?! Well, this is awkward. I held out my hand and greeted, "Well, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Shadow." She shook it and replied, "Yuma. Nice to meet you."

My teacher, Mr. Smith, then said, "Now, let's begin the duel!" I smirked and said while walking to the duel area, "Just because you're a girl and we just meet, don't expect me to be holding back." She laughed and stated, "That's what I'm talking about! Bring it on!"

We shouted at the same time, "Duel!"

Third person POV:

**Shadow: 4000  
Yuma: 4000**

Shadow shouted as he draw a card, "Time to kick start this thing!" He looked at his cards and continued, "And I think I'll start things off by summoning **Clockwork Knight** in attack mode!" A knight made of gears appear, wielding a sword and shield.

**Clockwork Knight  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

Shadow finished, "I end my turn with two face downs! Your move!"

Yuma looked at his field as she shouted, "I draw!" Astral appeared and said, "Careful, Yuma. Since he has a number, we should be prepared." Yuma nodded and replied, "Then I'll summon **Gogogo** **Golem **in defense mode!"

**Gogogo Golem  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock/Effect  
DEF: 1500**

She concluded, "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Shadow's POV:

Well, she played it safe. Time to kick this up a notch. I shouted, "I draw!" I looked at the card that I drew and a smile crept onto my face.

Third Person POV:

Shadow then asked, "Now what's a knight doing without his horse? Oh, never mind. It's right here! Come forth, **Clockwork Horse**!" A mechanical horse gallops next to the knight.

**Clockwork Horse  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 700**

Astral warned, "Here it comes..."

Shadow smirked as he concluded, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network!" The students from his class chanted, "M39! M39!" Shadow shouted, "Allow me to introduce to you all, my favorite card! **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!"

* * *

Review for better chapter?


	2. Clockwork Start: Part 2

I don't own anything but the **Clockwork** Deck and Shadow.

* * *

Shadow smirked as he concluded, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network!" The students from his class chanted, "M39! M39!" Shadow shouted, "Allow me to introduce to you all, my favorite card! **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!" The sounds of clocks ticking is heard and it gets faster and faster as a monster that looked like the mechanical version of Yuma's Utopia appears.

**Number m39: Clockwork Utopia  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Xyz/Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Yuma's POV:

I could only stare at it and say, "**Clockwork Utopia**..." Astral reminded me, "Get ready." Shadow shouted, "I now activate **Clockwork Utopia**'s special ability! By using one overlay unit, the monster that was detached isn't sent to my grave. It's actually special summoned to my field! So welcome back **Clockwork Knight!**" I watched said overlay unit race around the field before forming the gear knight I saw earlier.

**Clockwork Knight  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

Shadow concluded, "I end my turn with a face down. Your move."

Third Person POV:

Yuma shouted, "My turn! I draw!" She scanned her cards and continued, "I summon **Gagaga Magician**!"

**Gagaga Magician  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

She continued, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters, like you did earlier, to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon, **Number 39: Utopia**!" Utopia appears as it's **Clockwork** counterpart stared at it. Yuma shouted, "Go, **Utopia! **Attack **Clockwork Knight**!" Shadow shouted, "Not so fast! I activate **Clockwork Knight's **special ability! It can negate an attack and end the battle phase!" The knight rushed at Utopia as Shadow shouted, "Go, **Clockwork Shield**!" The knight threw its shield at Utopia, making it stop it's attack. She gritted and concluded, "I end my turn." Shadow complained as he draw a card, "No face down? Lame."

Shadow's POV:

I told her as I scanned my cards, "Hey, be glad that my knight could only use his effect once." I then shouted, "I activate **Clockwork Utopia's** ability once more, allowing me to special summon **Clockwork Horse**!" The last overlay unit on my Utopia dashed around and took form into the horse I had earlier.

**Clockwork Horse  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 700**

I then explained, "Now, listen. I don't do this much to anyone, but you're an acceptation. You see, my horse has a special ability. When ever him and his owner are on the field, they can attack you directly!" My knight mounted the horse and charged as I shouted, "Go! Piercing Joust!" They ran up and was at Utopia when she shouted, "I activate my **Utopia's** special ability! By using both overlay units, both attacks are negated." I grit my teeth. My **Clockwork Utopia **can't activate it's special ability and with both monsters having the same attack, I can't do anything. Unless... I looked at my face downs and smirked.

Time to get my game on!

Yuma's POV:

I said while being scared, "I don't like the look of that smile." He laughed and said, "That's because it's my intermission before the end of my turn. I activate the continuous spell card, **Clock Repair House**!" A small house that resembled a workshop appeared as he explained, "Here's how it works. I banish one of my monsters, and they get repaired, along with their abilities. To put it simpler, my horse needs to get it's abilities back!" **Clockwork Horse **ran into the house and the door slammed shut. Shadow continued, "When it's my turn, I can special summon it back to my field, ready to attack you again! And since your **Utopia** doesn't have any overlay units, you can't stop the attack!" That means I have 2200 points of damage is coming my way. He concluded, "I end my turn with a face down."

He left knight out in the open. Something's not right. Maybe those face downs are the answer. I draw my card and looked. **Double or Nothing**... Should've kept an overlay unit. I said, "I set one card face down and have my Utopia attack **Clockwork Knight**! Go, Rising Sun Slash!" He immediately shouted, "I activate MY **Clockwork Utopia's** other special ability! When it has no overlay units, **Clockwork** monsters can't be attacked or be destroyed by card effects." Utopia's attack was stopped and he went back to my field. What a powerful card. I need to do something about it.

If it could summon the monsters that used it for it's summoning, and I can't attack **Clockwork **monsters when it _doesn't_ have any overlay units... I need to get an overlay unit on it. I then stated, "I end my turn with a face down."

Shadow's POV:

So, she's figured out my weakness. I need to stop it, fast. I shouted, "I draw!" I looked at the cards I have and grinned as I explained, "Due to **Clock Repair House**, my horse is coming back to his owner!" The horse galloped out of the house and got ready for battle. The knight mounted the horse as I declared, "I now activate my horse's special ability! Now both my horse and knight attack you directly! Go, Piercing Joust!" I watched as the knight and horse attacked her life points directly.

**Yuma: 4000=1800**

I then said a little disappointed, "The only draw back is that if there's an Xyz monster on my side of the field, they get attached to it after attacking. Not only that, but the Xyz monster can't activate it's effect on the same turn." The two monsters became overlay units again and orbited my **Clockwork Utopia**. I finished, "I set two cards down and end my turn." I glared and stated, "Your move."

She drew her card. All of a sudden, I saw this weird floating blue-ish white guy appear next to Yuma. They had a conversation of some sort while looking at my field. Must be making a strategy. Common things I see people do when in this situation. She shouted, "I activate the spell, **Overlay Reign**! This allows me to attach an overlay unit to **Utopia**!" A small sphere of light orbited **Utopia** as it looked got ready. They must of planned something. She shouted, "**Utopia, **attack your **Clockwork** counterpart!" I stated, "Due to them having the same amount of attack, they will both be destroyed!" She explained, "I use one overlay unit to negate that attack!" The said **Utopia's** sword vanished as she continued, "I then activate the spell **Double or Nothing**! This allows **Utopia **to attack again, with double his attack points!"

**Utopia: 2500=5000**

Yuma's POV:

He said surprised, "Five thousand attack points?!" I laughed and shouted, "That's right! Now go, **Utopia**! Rising Sun Slash!" **Utopia** sliced through his counterpart and destroyed it.

**Shadow: 4000=1500**

Shadow murmured, "My ace..." He then started laughing and everyone looked at him confused. He explained, "Nobody in my entire school backed me into a corner like this." He gave me a thumbs up and continued, "Great combo, Yuma!" I grinned and replied, "Thanks, but words won't get you any where! Give it your all!" He stated, "You were dueling a tenth of my all, and my school was dueling a hundredth! So I'll just go with it." I ended my turn and he began his.

He then shouted, "I summon **Clockwork Exploder**!" A bomb with gears and a clock on the front appeared.

**Clockwork Exploder  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0**

Zero attack points... He continued, "I now activate it's special ability!" The bomb's clock started ticking as he explained, "I'm not going down without a fight! You see, **Clockwork**** Exploder** does what the name implies. It explodes. However, there's a catch. I can't attack or summon any monsters while it's still on the field. On the upside for me, when your turn ends, you take damage to the total amount of attack points on the field! Not only that, but if your Utopia or any other monster attacks, they get destroyed and we both take damage equal to _twice_ the amount of attack points of the attacking monster." I then stated in realizing what's going to happen, "That means..." Shadow nodded and confirmed, "Ether you go down, or we both go down."

Shadow's POV:

This is extreme. I can't wait to see what she'll do- She shouted, "**Utopia**, attack **Exploder**!" My eyes widen in surprise, but I just smiled and said as my **Exploder** began to shake after the attack, "This is actually a nice way to end this duel." Yuma nodded and agreed, "You really need to show me that deck of yours." The bomb exploded.

Third Person POV:

The two duelist flew back as their life points reached zero.

**Shadow: 1500=0  
Yuma: 1800=0**

**Draw**

Everyone was silent. Then one person started clapping, and soon everyone followed the motion and cheered for the two duelist that started the alliance of two schools. Shadow got up and helped Yuma get up as he stated, "You _really_ need to show your numbers to me." She replied as they shook hands, "Ditto."

Little did everyone know, that this was the beginning of a great adventure that was waiting to be unfold.

* * *

Review?


	3. The Clock Incident

Warning! Minor dueling. Major mystery.

* * *

Third person POV:

"So _that's_ what your **numbers**' effects do." Shadow exclaimed as he viewed Yuma's deck. Yuma agreed and stated, "Yours are good too. But they seem to be a little to powerful." Shadow mocked, "Hey, at least we both have **numbers**, right? Besides, my clocks are reused over and over." He set down her cards and asked, "By the way, who was the floating blue guy I saw you talking to at our duel?"

Yuma's POV:

I said nervously, "You must of imagined it." He shrugged and replied, "You might be right. I'm dead, after all." Um, didn't expect that response. "What do you mean?" He smirked and replied, "Nothin'~" He packed up his deck and stated as he got up and bowed, "Well, thanks for letting me come over to your house. However, I must be on my way home." He stopped at the door and added, "If you want, look up "the Clock Incident" and see what happened." He then walked out of my house and onto the streets.

Astral appeared and stated while crossing his arms, "This _Shadow_ isn't normal. Maybe it was the wrong move to show him our **numbers**." I countered, "But he could see you during out duel. We might as well see this "Clock Incident" tomorrow. Maybe it'll give us some back ground on him."

_The next day..._

I murmured as I searched the web, "Clock Incident, Clock Incident... Here it is." I clicked the link and read, "The Clock Incident. One of security's top duelist went up against a mysterious duelist named Shadow." Wait, Shadow? I continued reading, "The duel took place near a clock tower and Shadow called upon a strange card that was so powerful, it caused the clock tower to break. No known information was provided on the card and the _Shadow_ character disappeared without a trace, but the security officer managed to record a moment before the card was summoned. Though, we can't determine at the start what turn this is started recording. If you want to see the video, the link is provided."

I sighed and clicked. Then, automatically, the video popped up. It showed Shadow with **100 life points** and the officer with **3500 life points**. Shadow had two monsters on this field, none that I recognize. The officer had the synchro monster **Ally of Justice Decisive Armor** on the field. Shadow shouted, "I tribute my two **Wind-up** monsters to bring out a monster that will send you packing!" The two monsters vanished as he continued, "When gears run to a halt and you see things move on while you don't, you become a fixed point in time! I summon, level 12, **Clockwork Chronos**!" The video ended there as an earthquake occurred and destroyed the tower.

I quickly looked at when this took place, only to find that it occurred 2,000 years ago! If Shadow really existed back then, and he had knowledge of this event, who _is_ he?

* * *

Review?


	4. One turn needed

Shadow's POV:

I simply smiled as I walked downtown and towards home. It was a bright sunny day, a storm was brewing, and wait for it...

A thug came out and demanded, "Give me your valuables, now! Or I'll beat you with my deck!" I simply stated, "There are two sides to every coin. Are you sure about that?" He got out his duel disk and demanded, "Give them now!" I smirked and said, "Two sides to every coin."

Third person POV:

The storm gathered and lightning stuck Shadow. After the flash, a different boy was in his place. The boy got out his duel disk and stated, "Don't waste my time. I have a curfew which my bro doesn't like being over." The two shouted as their duel gazers activated, "Let's duel!"

**"Thug": 4000  
?: 4000**

The thug shouted, "I'll start this by summon a monster in face down defense position and setting two cards face down. You're move."

The boy drew and stated, "You're going to regret dueling me." He scanned his cards and continued, "I summon **Shadow Knight**!" All of the shadows bend and solidify into a dark armored knight with only his evil red eyes visible.

**Shadow Knight  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: ?**

The boy explained, "Whenever this knight is summoned successfully and you control more cards than me, it's attack points become equal to your life points." The thug stammered, "W-What?!"

**Shadow Knight  
ATK/DEF: ?=4000**

The boy continued, "Also, as long as it's the only card on my field, all of your card effects on the field are negated." The shadowy knight raised it's dark sword and all of the cards on the thug's field were showered in swords which stabbed all of them. The boy finished, "And if you think that's the end of that, just wait, because when my knight attacks, he gains attack points equal to same amount of life points I have!"

**Shadow Knight  
ATK: 4000=8000**

"Now go, my knight! Attack his face down monster! **Dark Strike!**" The knight attacked his monster which was revealed to be **Infernity Necromancer** and the said monster was sliced in half and destroyed. The boy declared, "I'm not done! You see, my sending **Shadow Double Dealer** from my hand to the grave, one of my **Shadow **monsters can attack again, but with double the attack points!" The dark knight became engulfed in dark aura as his sword got an added bonus.

**Shadow Knight  
ATK: 8000=16000**

The thug fell back as he asked, "Who are you, you left handed duelist?" The boy smirked as he replied, "My name, is Clockwork. Now go my knight! Attack him directly! Go, **Super Dark Strike**!" The thug screamed as the dark knight slashed at him.

**Thug: 4000=0**

**Clockwork wins!**

Clockwork scoffed and stated as he walked past the thug, "You're not worth my time. Ether get a better deck, or stop robbing people." He added as he continued walking in the direction of Shadow's path, "Each coin has two sides."

* * *

DUH DUH DUH! A new character emerges! Who do you think "Shadow" really is? Leave your response below and see what happens!


	5. Symphony Crashers Part 1

Third person POV:

After arriving home, Shadow/Clockwork immediately went to bed. He murmured, "Chronos made me like this."

_The next day..._

Shadow's POV:

Today was a weekend, so there wasn't any school today. I watched the news as I got some breakfast. "...Thug was later found defeated on the streets. He supposedly dueled a powerful opponent that defeated him in one turn. We're still investigating the scene and will report back if we find anything else." I only smiled at this since no one but Yuma bothered to look up the Clock Incident.

Anyway, I got dressed, grabbed my deck just in case, and went out.

Yuma's POV:

Astral asked, "Yuma, isn't that Shadow?" I looked and did a double take. He wore a grey jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, and brown sneakers. They all had "gear" patterns on them. He looked and saw me with his black hair and brown eyes. He greeted as he walked up to me, "Hello, Yuma. Didn't expect seeing you here." He turned to Astral and continued, "However, I can't say the same for your floating friend. I did see him during our duel, after all." I asked, "You can see him?!" Shadow nodded and asked, "Your name?" Astral replied, "My name is Astral." Shadow nodded. "Nice to officially meet you."

We ended up entering this tag-team duel tournament. We had to make it through 3 rounds to win and make it to the top. And the rules were simple. We share a field and cards that were played. Each team has 4000 life points each duel. Also, we can adjust our decks so we can pull the other team off guard between rounds. Shadow warned me, "You better prepare to adjust quickly because I have different decks with different cards." I only grinned and replied, "Then I'll try to get a sense of your dueling pattern." He nodded and we started dueling.

The first round was something I already got the feel of. He used his **Clockwork** deck. However, the second round is where it got interesting.

He told me before we went up, "I'm using a different deck this time." I replied, "So, what's the name of it?" He simply said as we walked to the field, "**Symphony Crashers**. Well, that's the theme, anyway." "Music?" "Yeah, pretty much. I'm actually testing this deck out and it's actually pretty cool. Not released to the public yet." "Wait, how did you get that then?" He sighed and explained, "We all have to make a living. It's actually my job to test the new decks out and see how they do. They pay well, though." He smiled before adding, "I was actually the one who tested the **Gagaga** and **Gogogo** decks." I looked at him in shock as he explained, "I get one third of the sales of the decks. It adds up, but I didn't expect to see you duel with one. Excellent combo use, might I add." I turned red at the comment and asked, "So the deck you have is based on music, right?" He shrugged, "Mostly. But just get ready, it's still a work in progress." I only nodded as we got on our field.

The two opponents were twins. Creepy ones, might I add. The boy greeted, "I'm Zero." The girl finished, "And I'm Orez." Shadow murmured to me, "Mirror names... This is interesting." I nodded in agreement as all of our duel gazers activated and we shouted, "Let's duel!"

Third Person POV:

**Yuma and Shadow: 4000  
Zero and Orez: 4000**

Shadow shouted, "Testers first!" He drew a card as he shouted, "I summon **Symphonic Warrior Basses**!" A small purple machine that resembled an electric guitar appeared while wielding the said purple instrument.

**Symphonic Warrior Basses**  
**Level: 1  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 600**

He continued, "I activate the spell **Double Summon**! This allows me to normal summon another monster this turn. And I pick the other **Symphonic Warrior Basses **that's in my hand, so come on out!" Another guitar monster appeared. Shadow continued, "I throw a face down and activate both of my monsters' special ability! I can select one **Symphonic Warrior **on the field and its level increases by the number of cards in my hand!"

**Symphonic Warrior Basses**  
**Level: 1=3**

He finished, "I now overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network!" The two guitars flew together as he chanted, "Get ready to face the wrath of music! I Xyz summon, **Melomelody the Brass Djinn**!" A small green haired, horned, cute demon appeared and sat on a brass trumpet that was bigger that it and had a lot of other horns which projected music.

**Melomelody the Brass Djinn  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

He concluded, "I end my turn by placing the other two cards in my hand face down." Zero complimented, "An Xyz monster on your first turn. Impressive. It's my turn then. I draw." He then scanned his cards and continued, "I summon **Inpachi**."

**Inpachi  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1600**

Zero declared, "I throw down two face downs and have **Inpachi** attack **Melomelody**!" Shadow shouted, "I activate my trap, **Draining Shield**! This not only negates your attack, but also makes us gain life points equal to the monster's attack!"

**Yuma and Shadow: 4000=5400**

Zero growled as he concluded, "I throw down two more face downs and end my turn." Yuma gave Shadow a thumbs up and stated, "A great counter!" He replied, "Thanks, now it's your turn!" Yuma finished, "And I draw!" She then yelled, "I summon **Gogogo Golem**!"

**Gogogo Golem  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Rock/Effect  
DEF: 1500**

She continued, "And since I summoned a level 4 monster to my field, I can special summon **Kagetokage**!"

**Kagetokage  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1100**

She finished, "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon, **Gagaga Cowboy**!" The said monster appeared and stood proudly on the field.

**Gagaga Cowboy  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

Shadow shouted, "Finally, time for a clash of the titans!"

* * *

This is hopefully a part 1 of 3 battle. Then again, I got nothing up until now.

Review?


	6. Symphony Crashers Part 2

Third person POV:

**Yuma and Shadow: 5400**

******Melomelody the Brass Djinn  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

**********Gagaga Cowboy  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

**********Zero and Orez: 4000**

**************Inpachi  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1600**

Yuma shouted, "Go, **Gagaga Cowboy**! Attack **Inpachi**!" Zero stated, "Your cowboy will be destroyed!" Yuma grinned as she explained, "Not if I use it's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it gains 1000 attack points and the monster it's battling loses 500!"

**Gagaga Bowboy: 1500=2500  
Inpachi: 1600=1100**

The cowboy attacked the log machine when Zero yelled, "I activate a trap! **Magic Cylinder!** Sorry to say this..." The log reappeared along with a two cylinders as Zero concluded, "But you two take damage equal to your cowboy's attack!" One of the cylinders glowed as Yuma reacted stunned, "But that means..."

Shadow's POV:

I smirked and shouted, "Not if I activate one of my face downs! To be more exact, one of my traps! **Wall of Sound!**" Speakers rose out of the ground and play rock music as the cylinder fired a beam at us. However, the beam fizzled before disappearing. Zero exclaimed, "But how?!" I explained as the speakers moved to **Gagaga Cowboy**, "Hey, man. Chill. My speakers have three abilities. First, if a card effected if activated which involves an attack as part of it, the said attack is negated." The speakers began to play classical and soothe Yuma's cowboy as I continued, "Second, until our next turn, the cowboy is off limits to attacks and effects." A small stage with a red curtain appeared as I finished, "Finally, if the said monster is an Xyz monster, I can summon a monster from my extra deck that is one rank lower than the targeted monster and attach this card to it as Xyz Material."

I scanned my cards as I asked, "Now, who to join this band?" I picked one as I smirked and shouted, "How about we bring some strings into this? Appear, **Muzurhythm the String Djinn**!" A small furry creature wearing some Spanish-like clothes with a rose being held in his mouth and playing guitar appears on stage.

**Muzurhythm the String Djinn  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

The stage glowed as the monster jumped off and stand next to **Melomelody. **The stage became a small ball of light as it circled around **Muzurhythm**. Yuma sighed in relief as she said to me, "Thanks for saving me. Maybe, if you don't have a place to stay, you can move in with my family." I blushed at the comment as I replied, "I'll think about it." She nodded and shouted, "I end my turn with a face down!"

Third Person POV:

Orez shouted, "I draw!" She scanned her cards and asked, "Brother, may I?" Zero nodded as she continued, "I summon **Battle Ox**!"

**Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1700**

Orez then said, "I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network to Xyz summon..." Shadow pointed at her and shouted, "Let me guess? **Kachi Kochi Dragon**!" Orez was surprised as the said monster appeared.

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2100**

Orez demanded, "How did you know I was going to summon it?" Shadow explained, "It wasn't heard to narrow it down. First off, we have more life points than you, which meant you needed to eliminate as much as you can in one turn. Second, you summoned a level 4 monster while there was another on the field. So, by using the process of elimination, I determined the monster! Which is why I built a defense. Just try to attack us. I dare you." Orez gritted and shouted, "**Kachi Kochi**! Show him what you're made of! Attack **Melomelody**!" Shadow yelled, "It'll slip right through with this trap! **Sliding Sound**!" The dragon ended up sliding around the monsters and at Shadow as he explained, "You see, your monsters ends up doing a sliding maneuver and ends up attacking me instead, with an extra 100 attack!"

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
ATK: 2100=2200**

Shadow flew back as he took the attack.

**Yuma and Shadow: 5400=3200**

Orez asked, "Why did you make a reckless move like that?" Shadow said as he stretched, "Easy, it's called card effect! You see, if the attack is successful, I get to summon a monster from my extra deck that has attack points equal to or less than the damage inflicted. So I call upon my master of drums, **Temtempo the Percussion Djinn**!" A small fiend with a sombrero and yellow horns appeared while being surrounded by drums.

**Temtempo the Percussion Djinn  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1700**

Shadow's POV:

I laughed and announced, "Hey, everyone! The whole band is almost together!" Yuma asked, "Wait, _almost_?" I smirked and explained, "Even though the instruments are in play, I still need the conductor to finish things." Orez said angrily, "I place one card face down and End. My. Turn." I shouted, "Then it's my turn again. I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and said, "**Wall of Sound** now loses it's effects." I turned to Yuma and asked, "Is it okay if I switch out the cowboy for the leader of the music?" Yuma smiled and replied while giving me a thumbs up, "You're feeling the flow!"

I yelled, "In that case, I play the spell **Xyz Replacement**! With this, I can target one Xyz monster on my side of the field and special summon a monster with equal rank, and the first target it's overlay units becomes the other monster's overlay units!" Zero asked, "Another Xyz monster?!" I answered, "Yeah, it's an Xyz monster, but not just that!" **Gagaga Cowboy** began to be enveloped in light as I finished, "This guy is the leader of the instrument trio before you! Get ready to feel the power of music! I summon, **Maestroke the Symphony Djinn**!" A sword that resembled a baton appeared in my hand and I threw it as cowboy caught it and was replaced with the new monster.

**Maestroke the Symphony Djinn  
Rank: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

Orez asked, "What will you gain with that monster?" I shot back, "Why, it's effect but before I do that, I activate my other face down, **Trap Stun**! With this, all traps can't be activated and lose their effect!" **Maestroke** started jumping in place as I continued, "Now, you see, music can portray feelings and make creatures do stuff. A symphony is the same, depending on the music being played. So, by activating my **Maestroke**'s special ability, I can make one of your monsters cower into face-down defense position!" Zero asked, "What?!" I shouted, "**Maestroke** uses one of it's overlay units to send **Kachi Kochi **on the defense, that's what!" **Maestroke** lifted his sword and blasted music that was a terrible mixture of Rock, dub step, and techno at the dragon who got scared and curled up.

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
DEF: 1300**

Orez and Zero shouted, "You can't!" "I can and I will! **Maestroke**, use **Symphony Slash **on **Kachi Kochi**!" The leader sliced right through the dragon as I added, "Now, **MeloMelody, Muzurhythm, Temtempo**, finish this act with all your might! Go, **Symphony Blast**!" The three little music players play a harmonious tune that became a beam of energy sent at the two duelist.

**********Zero and Orez: 4000=0  
Yuma and Shadow win!**

Orez's POV:

I stood there in shock. We lost? We needed the prize money to pay off the rent of our house! Zero looked at me and said, "We... Lost..." Shadow came up to us and said while bowing, "Thank you for allowing me to test the newest deck that coming out. Here, take this." He handed us a envelope and when we looked inside, we saw money that ten times the prize money! I stared at him and asked, "Why?" He smiled and explained, "Before the round, I looked into both of your backgrounds. I saw that you entered the tournaments to use the money to pay off the rent. I figured that, if you two lost, you should at least have something as a prize for getting this far. So, yeah." I cried as I shouted, "Thank you..." Shadow asked, "Just cheer for us until the finals, okay?" We nodded and shook his hand as the crowd cheered for us.

Shadow's POV:

The final round that happens tomorrow... There's a chance that there will be number cards. But what kind?

_Time skip..._

Yuma's POV:

Me and Shadow walked side by side to my house. I asked, "So you live by yourself?" He said nervously, "Not really, but my family is, um, different than others." Astral floated next to him and stated, "_All families are different_." Shadow admitted, "Okay, you're right about that. However, mine is, really different." "_How different_?" "Spirit different, but they're not dead." I smiled and asked, "Can you introduce us to them tomorrow?" He nodded. "I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you two." "Well, good night!" "Good night." I turned and bumped into the door before blushing and going in.

Shadow's POV:

I chuckled and was about to leave when I saw a card on the ground. It read, **Number 96: Dark Mist**. This must belong to Yuma. I was going to knock on the door, but I then realized that I could just give it back to her tomorrow. So, I pocketed the number and went home.

* * *

Well, this is heading somewhere. Reviews or comments?


End file.
